Sano's Tale
by Shuichu-to-Shuichi
Summary: The long awaited version on Hana Kimi For you in full blossom That was never told. Relive the love from the male point of view. Comment and review cuz guess what? ILY Guys! oh and sorry bout the typo on title... Meant Tale not tail.
1. The day it began

Sano's Tail

Sano's Tail

Author:

Chapter: 1/?

Disclaimer: I don't own H-K or know the original author.

Notice(s): I'm a bad speller.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Day 1:**_

_It's been fifteen years since I last looked back on that crazy high school drama, but I feel that I really want to tell someone about it. It was a long ordeal, but this how the story began…_

"Ooomph…"

_Hey, my name is Sano Izumi, a 16 year old first year at Osaka Gakuen. The first term had just started, and I was walking to class as a small boy accidentally ran into me. He had straight brown hair and gorgeous amber-brown eyes, slender form and a feminine face with soft features. He quickly apologized and hurriedly sprinted off to class, and damn he's fast! I realized that he left his bag on the ground so I ran off to give it too him, and I realized I was also late to class myself. I finally made it to his classroom as he was introducing himself._

"H-hello, my name is Ashiya Mizuki, and I'm very sorry I'm late, sensei!" His head was bowed down low with heavily flushed cheeks. The class laughed out loud while small tears started to fill in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mizuki-kun, but where is your bag? Next time, please bring it to class." Mizuki-kun looked down to see his bag was missing from his shoulder with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Wh-What? It was just here! Where did it go? Kyaah!" He stopped his 'speech' as I put his leather bag on his head with a small _plop_.

"Hey, you dropped this," I mumbled. "You would be well off to not forget it again." I smiled and walked off to class.

_So, his name is Mizuki, huh? I wonder which dorm he'll be staying in. Oh well, I better get to class and focus on my mathematics._

Rings "Damn… there goes all of my free time. Hey, Nakatsu, let head to class," I walk towards English II with Nakatsu only to find that strange boy sitting in the seat next to me.

"Hey, my name's Ashiya Mizuki, and I want to be your friend!" I drop my pencil to the floor and stride off to the other side of the room with a slight blush. All eyes were on the new kid and me.

"Sorry, but I'm not like that." I said coldly. I sit down in another seat by Nakao and take another look at Mizuki; his expression looked hurt and I felt a pang of guilt. Just as I was about to say something, the teacher came in and started the class.

"Hey, Izumi-kun, the headmaster just called me up to tell you that the new transfer student, Ashiya Mizuki, will be staying in your dorm room with you until senior year. He has been notified and he seemed to take it with mild jubilance." Nanba came up and put a friendly hand on my shoulder. "Just make sure to take it easy with the kid. He seems kinda shallow if ya know what I mean." And with that he left down the hall to join the other seniors.

"Damn," I mutter under my breath. I turn to join the other freshman and follow towards the dining hall. The miso soup was exceptionally good tonight but a small guilt formed a lump in my throat as I thought about how I treated that kid, Mizuki. After dinner I headed back to the dorms.

"Yippee!! I get to stay in the same dorm as you, Sano!" Mizuki jumped around the room as he came into the room. Soon after Yujiro, my dog, jumped up onto him and knocked him to the ground.

"Down, Yujiro!" I pull him off of the boy, and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Sorry about that, kid. He normally only does that to girls. Maybe because of your face? Well anyways, I've already taken a shower if you want to jump in." He seemed like a good kid, and I went out into the hall to get a drink.

_Hmm… I wonder if he likes peach? I might as well get him a drink. clank Well, back to the dorm; he should be finished soon._

I pull open the door to find him sitting on the top bunk smiling as I walked in. I toss him the drink and he almost misses in because of mild surprise. "Ooh, thank, Sano! Peach is my favorite flavour besides maybe orange." He happily drank down the juice and tossed the can into the trash. "So, Sano, when are you going to high jump? That's the reason I came all the way to Japan, you know." The strand of hair on his head suddenly pricked up from this small excitement.

"Umm… I actually sorta, you know, quit…" The expression on his face was almost murderous as I finished my statement.

"QUIT?? How could you quit high jumping? You were sooo good!" He had a hurt expression now which could be easily seen in his eyes.

"There was something that happened…" I left it at that and he didn't pursue the subject, but he did seem to be disappointed. After that, we both went to sleep thinking about the next day in front of us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah Yeah, i know it was a short chapter from my long absence. But you know what? GET THE HELL OVER IT! I'm doing this day by day (sorta anyways) so please review and tell me how i did. i love y'all and please remember stares evilly I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Reliving the past

Sano's Tale

Chapter 2/??

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi or associated with the author or producers

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Day 2…_

_Loud horn honking, bright lights flashing; I see a girl in the middle of the street. I try to warn her of the oncoming truck, but she doesn't seem to be able to hear me. Miss! Move or else you're going to be hit by that truck! Only a few moments to go… I run out towards the girl and push her out of the way as the truck was just about to hit her. I feel a sharp inflicting pain as the truck passes over me… darkness…_

_Zzz…. Huh? Where am I? I was sitting on a bench eating my lunch. Neh?! Ow… I feel something painful in my side. Huh?_

I awoke with a start and found myself on top of the new kid who was blushing furiously. His cute amber eyes were staring at me with a questioning look, straight brown hair flowing in the wind, and his hands trembling slightly. His finger seemed to instinctively move to his lip as I slowly got off of him.

"What happened?"

The kid, Mizuki was it, blushed as he said, "Y-Yuujirou knocked us over…"

"Well, what are you doing here?"

A scowl shot across his face when he finally decided to answer, "Well, maybe I should have just left you there, but if you catch a cold it is I who gets inconvenienced! I was GOING to wake you up but you were snoring so loudly I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to try and block the wind from hitting you."

"Haha, so that's what happened. Weird kid, you are."

He seemed to look taken aback, and his pout was really cute.

_Day 3…_

beeeeeep "Ok class, today we are going to measure your sprinting times." The coach's whistle was annoyingly loud as he piped it again and again to gather attention.

_Goddamn… Why do we have to measure the sprints today? We all know that Nakatsu is going to be the fastest runner here, though I WOULD like to see Mizuki run…_

tump tump tump The sound of panting breath filled the air.

"W-Whoah! Mizuki?"

A crowd suddenly gathered around the shimmer and wide eyes spread throughout the sea of faces. Mutters started to travel through the crowd and all eyes started at Ashiya Mizuki. "AFTER HIM!!" one person called out and a mad chase started as the small kid started sprinting away at top speed. The crowed sprinted as fast as they could after the small boy, hair fluttering up, down, and into his eyes.

As the crowd dispersed, I walked away and leaned on a tree in the courtyard.

_S-Sano! Sano, wake up please! sobbing Someone is crying over my body, and they have warm hands. I try to move my arms but they feel like lead, and my eyes feel like they are pinched shut. Move, body! MOVE! the sobbing increases in volume Please be quiet, girl. I'm trying to sleep. Hnnngghh… I finally open my eyes and push up myself up and see that same girl that I pushed from in front of the truck crying over my lap as I ruffle my bed-head. "Thank GOD you're awake!" She grabs me and pulls me into an extremely tight hug, and I find myself passing out from the pain of the accident and her crushing grip._

_Zzzzz… Hmmm…? Where did the sun go? It was just day out… EH? A rustling noise? Damn… can't they let a guy rest in peace for just once…_

I look over to see the cause of the disturbance of my sleep to find Mizuki blushing furiously over my body, panting slightly.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty! You seen a short freshman run by here?" One of the taller kids shouted towards me. They must've meant Mizuki who was sitting right behind me.

"Hmm… I think he went around to that building over there." I point to a building far off in the distance somewhat close to the dining hall. The boys run off in the direction I point, but their pace was sluggish as if they'd been running for a long time.

"Well, Mizuki-kun? I'm going to go walk Yuujirou. See ya later."

I went back to the dorms to take Yuujirou for a walk. He seemed happy that he was going to get some exercise and allowed me to put his leash on him. A tuft of his fur got caught in the hook of the lease and I had to take a few minutes to untangle the dog, but I quickly set pace as soon as he was free, the dog trotting happily beside me.

I decided to go find Mizuki and see if he wanted to walk Yuujirou with me when I passed by the soccer field to see Nakatsu playing Mizuki in a quick game of soccer. Nakatsu was pulling some kind of fancy soccer maneuver, and he accidentally hit Mizuki in the head with his elbow and he passed out. I ran over to see if Ashiya was ok.

"Go get that sadistic doctor Nakatsu! You run faster!" He started to protest with indistinguishable studders, but Nakatsu quickly ran off to get Dr. Umeda as I picked up Mizuki and noticed something soft. I didn't want to get into his business, but I couldn't resist the temptation to feel.

_What the hell is this? It's soft and roundi-… Oh… My… God… M-Mizuki is… A GIRL?! I can't let that doctor take a look at her, but I can't let her stay like this._

I picked up the unconscious girl and ran to the Umeda's office as fast as possible and set down Mizuki in the nearest bed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Nakatsu paced around and was almost in tears as the doc checked over him.

"He's going to be fine, dumbass. Now, no visitors allowed. Get out!" Umeda kicked out Nakatsu and I calmly walked out the door to leave her in the hands of the worst person to be in a conversation with.

I heard muffled voices from inside the room and decided to go get Mizuki's bag. When I came back the voices had died down; I knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, Doctor Umeda, I brought Mizuki his bag. Is he ok?" He didn't seem to mad that I came back in and, in fact, he seemed resigned, eyes slightly rolled in irritation.

"Yeah, he's free to go. Hey, Mizuki, when you are ready to answer my question with vigor come find me." The doc smirked and walked back to his office, slamming the door with a loud resonation.

"Hey, you should put some ice on that bump." I playfully flick her hair around watching her squirm cutely.

We walked home together, but she seemed kinda spaced out and almost walked into a wall near the dorm.

_God, I don't know how to act around her now that I know that she's a girl. Now I know, she really seems more and more like it…_

"H-Hey Sano, where'd Nakatsu go?"

"Huh? Oh, I sent him to take Yuujirou home early."

"Huh??"

_Damn, I think I blushed_

"U-uh… It's nothing." I stride quickly toward the dorms and take a shower.

_Ok, ok… even if Mizuki IS a girl, I should figure out how to handle it. If she finds out that I know she might leave, but will I be able to contain myself from doing __those__ kinda things to her? Goddamn my life is confusing right now… Oh well, I'll figure it out tomorrow, but until then, I'm going to avoid her. I hope she isn't to mad at me._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, slightly longer chapter this time around so yea… suck it. Read and review and review and read and tell me how I did. And remember from last time, my precious readers, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!

Shuichu Sarahari-kun


	3. The Trouble of Yuujirou

Sano's Tale

Author: Shuichu Sarahari-kun

Chapter: 3/??

Disclaimer: As always, I don't know or own Hana Kimi for you in full blossom or know the author etc…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Day 4**

The next morning, I walked down to the notice board to check on updates in my schedule and club activities when I saw a picture of myself on top of Mizuki where I fell on her when Yuujirou knocked us over. The sudden remembrance of the picture brought a blush to my face, but I quickly hid it as I approached the board. Mizuki's expression, on the other hand, was a look of pure terror, and I calmly strode by and tore it off, placing it into the trash can a few feet over.

Once in class, I walked over to Nihonbashi and told him off. He glared at me and looked a bit afraid of me as I stared down on him.

"Next time you dick around like that, I won't let it slide." I flipped my hair and walked over to my seat, sitting down with a soft thump.

Nihonbashi smirked slightly and with an arrogant tone he said, "Wh-what the hell. No matter what he says isn't it all just because he doesn't everyone to find out the truth? Well, you just came from America. Perhaps over there they have a handful of man for breakfas--"

I turned back around to see Mizuki pound his face in with his fist, face contorted with rage. He had the perfect form for and his punch, and Nihonbashi's head just flopped back and looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

"Cool off, YOU PATHETIC JERK!"

Mizuki grabbed her wrist as she walked to the back of the classroom as all eyes peered at the back of her head. Mutters spread through the crowd, and a few muffled cheers broke the silence. She walked out into the hall, and I left the room shortly after her and head back to the dorm.

_Ok, I know that Mizuki Ashiya is a girl, and I know that I'm doing the most immature thing possible right now. But I, a sixteen year old boy, have absolutely no idea how to handle this. Oh well, I can't worry about this right now because I have to meet that troublesome girl who keeps badgering me…_

"Sano! Please don't quit the high jump! It was my fault that you got hurt and injured your leg!"

"Rika! It was NOT your fault for me getting hurt! I got tired of the high jump after I healed. Quitting was my own decision and no one else's so stop blaming yourself!" My voice sounded demanding and cruel to the girl, but I could not help it. She was meddling in my affairs that she had no business in.

"NO! It was all my fault that you got hurt! Don't quit the high jump! Please!"

Just then, Mizuki popped out of a bush with Yuujirou pulling her out with the leash.

She giggled. "G-geeze Yuujiriou, you only want to walk in the weirdest places… B-bye!" She quickly leapt behind the bushes again and out of sight, but I had a feeling that she was still around somewhere.

I finished my "conversation" with Rika and found Mizuki sitting on a nearby bench head tilted back with a slightly miserable look on her face.

"E-eh?! S-sano!!"

"How long have you been here?"

"U-uh… I was just going home!"

"hmm…" was all I could say to her.

"S-so… that girl was pretty cute. Do you know her?" Her face tinged pink at her last statement and looked like she wanted to take it back.

"Hmmm? Rika? Not at all, just a… junior high acquaintance."

"E-eh?" She seemed startled at my response and quickly changed the subject. "Umm… Yuujirou seems to like you a lot, Sano." She managed to get out.

"Yeah. That's because I was the one who found him." I thought back to the time when I rescued Yuujirou from that family.

_The dog whined, and the owners struggled with the leash as they tried to force a cute, small puppy into the car with a muzzle around his mouth. The dogs paws were scraping against the ground as it tried to resist the humans tugging at the other end of the leash. I was mad. I couldn't stand there and watch this anymore and stepped into the fray._

"_Do you mind if I take this dog?" they owners looked very insulted at my intrusion, but I kept my ground and was not intimidated._

"_I guess…" They seemed reluctant, but they didn't have to drive all the way to the pound so they let me have to dog._

"And so that was the story." I told Mizuki. Her expression was one of pure sorrow as she realized what Yuujirou had gone through.

"S-so… why were you avoiding me today?"

_Because you're a girl of course!!_

"You're such a nag! Wh-why does it matter to you!"

She looked taken aback and I turned away to walk home when I saw a car raging towards her. I flung out my arms and pushed her against a wall as a rapist or lolicon might have done, and held her there until the car had passed. I felt a deep blush come to my face as I realized just how close I was to her and backed off.

_Even if Mizuki IS a girl, I want to get to know her, and because… she's one of the people I'm beginning to be unable to live without. We spend a ton of our time together, and we even sleep in the same room. Geeze… Just thinking about sleeping gives me the chills because I don't know how long I can hold myself back from trying to get with her. God! What am I thinking! If I do anything to her and she says something about it to the school board, both of us will be in trouble._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok. Leaving off there for now. I plan to update either once a week or at 4 reviews on any chapter (or on different ones) so here I am as Jin Long (Shuichu Sarahari) signing off!


	4. Mada Mada Dane You've got a ways to go

Sano's Tale

By: Shuichu Sarahari (Jin Long)

Chapter: 4/??

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or am I associated with Hisaya Nakajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Day 5**

"Hnnggh…" I struggle with my mind and body to push myself out of bed to find Mizuki had already left for breakfast. Her sheets lay in a crumpled mess on the top bunk at the foot of her bed, and small creases had appeared in the liner. I pulled myself up onto the top bunk with a small squeak of the wood under my weight, straightening the sheets and liner. I headed into the hall for a drink next and put a peach juice into the fridge for Mizuki when she got back, and then I strode out into the hall, once again, for breakfast.

_It's the least I can do for her for ignoring her for the past few days. She really seemed lonely and hurt. I should apologize, whether she's a girl or not._

I didn't see her again till lunch. I was still nervous around her and tried to eat as fast as possible.

_Hmm… She has a disturbed look on her face and isn't eating very much. I wonder if something is wrong. Maybe that evil doctor found her and forced something from her?_

"If you aren't going to eat I'll eat it for you Ashiya-kun." I reach over with my chopsticks only to be stabbed in the back of the hand with hers. I pull back in a hiss of pain. I calmly pour another cup of tea and watch her eat her food.

I picked up the tea and walked out of the room.

"Heh, heh, Mizuki. If you worry too much you'll go BALD."

"… Sano turns into a kiss-fiend." That's all I heard but I brought my attention back to the table Mizuki was sitting at. I stride over to them, completely unseen, and thwack the dumbasses talking about me on the head with a hard fist.

"And what," I started. "are you idiots blabbering about now?" my voice had gone cold and seemed to make them slightly frightened. The mood was lightened when Mizuki started laughing and pointing at me.

"K-k-kissing fiend? Hahahahaha!!" She held on to my arm, squeezing it lightly. "C'mon Sano, it just doesn't suit you."

She seemed to struggle with her next sentence a bit, blushing ever so slightly making me want to grab her and hug her tightly.

"R-rika-san said she wanted you to meet her at the park tomorrow." Her head dropped significantly as she said this and stared away.

"I see… You guys and your meddling…" I walked off to meet Rika… even I didn't want to.

"Rika, I will NOT continue the high jump for you or anyone! I said I was going to quit and I did so the decisions done!" I leave the girl there on the verge of tears. My words rang in my throat and in my ears as I realized what I had just done to the girl. She hung her head and walked back to her school as I turned back to look again.

_But the thing is, she's right. Both of them are right. I want to continue the high jump, but I'm afraid. I ran away from it last time. I used the injury as an excuse to escape my father, and now I'm paying for it. I haven't jumped in over a year, so obviously I'm going to be out of shape._

I headed over to where the high jumpers practiced and stared longingly at them, wishing that I too, could be a part of that sport. Yuujirou and I stared past the fence to the young boys jumping my favorite sport. Yuujirou barked and I became aware of Mizuiki's presence.

"So this is where you walked Yuujirou?" She smiled happily, that is until I said this.

"I went." With this statement her expression went blank for a second, then turned into a smile and tugged at my arm.

"Let's go home."

"Ok." Was all I could get out.

**Day 6**

The next day during class, Mizuki kept going out of her way to pretend she was doing the high jump. The other guys seemed disturbed by her weird actions, but I seemed ok with it. Besides, it was thanks to her I was able to get myself back into my head. In the next class I was looking up and then blackness…

"_Unnghh… R-Rika? Wh-what happened to me? I think I remember waking up, and then you hugged me… but I fell unconscious again. What happened?"_

_She sat there on a chair on the far end of the hospital room, her head nodding slowly as she slept. I could see stacks of food, bottles, and cups littering the floor, showing just how long she'd been waiting there for me. I was slowly losing my will to stay awake when a doctor came in with a small creak in the door. This small noise alerted the girl and she sprang from her sleep and gazed frantically at the doctor._

"_I-is he going to be ok, Doctor?" She had a slightly hysterical look in her eyes when they both noticed me sitting up in bed, slightly slumped over from the effort. Rika made a move to hug me, but the doctor held her back._

"_He needs more rest; the last time you did that he was unconscious for another two days, remember?" He had a stern look in his eyes and the prim white overcoat didn't help the mood any._

_I ushered to Rika, and she slowly approached the bed, looking afraid she might hurt me again. I had to force out some phlegm before I could speak, and I told her to come in closer. _

F-f-… fuzzy… wh-what am I doing…

_I struggle to bring my hand up and caress the back of her head. I grant her a small kiss before fall asleep once more, at least I think it was sleep, because only a few minutes later I found myself being shaken._

I bolt awake and realize that Mizuki is shaking me saying something about sleeping with my eyes open. I blinked and realized that I had indeed been sleeping as such.

Classes went on as usual, boring in the morning and sleepy in the afternoon. After they ended I went back to the room to take a shower. Mizuki was on the ground doing a touch of homework as I turned on the water.

-ssshhhhhhhhhh…..- The shower hissed as I stayed under its unending spray. I felt some tension around my manhood, but I gave it no attention as I slowly lathered my hair with the conditioner. I turned off the nozzle and squeezed the excess water from my hair, falling with a muffled splash onto the shower floor. I wrapped a towel around my waist and another across my shoulders to stop water from dripping everywhere.

"Ah? Nakatsu?" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of my voice.

"I came to borrow your English I book." He blundered stupidly.

"Are notes ok?" I scramble at my desk to look for the scattered notes.

I turned around and decided to wake up Ashiya. "Hey! Ashiyaaaaa!! The shower's free now!"

"Ungghh.. eh?" she answered back at me. She crawled off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

"Uh, Nakatsu? The notes…?" I looked around to find that Nakatsu had vanished. I looked down at my wrist to find out the time, but I remembered I left it in the shower.

I opened the door without thinking and called to Mizuki to see if my watch was still in the shower. I walked in on her, naked and startled as I came in.

"M-my wrist watch… it's not waterproof." She handed me the watch and I left as quickly as I could.

_Oh my lord, how could I forget that Mizuki is a girl! I just walked in on her naked!_

_Geeze, Mizuki is so weird that she's missing a sixteen year old male walking in on her naked, and the fact that she tries so hard to be friendly to everyone. Somehow, though, she's hard to stay mad at._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, I guess I lied a bit (lol). Just so you all know, I WILL NOT ALWAYS UPDATE TWICE IN ONE DAY! I just happened to have an extra hour at school to work on this, so here it is. The tears and sweat of my fingertips all for your enjoyment. Sano's Tale chapter 4, by Shuichu Sarahari.


	5. From the Dark, Into the Light, Sano

Sano's Tale

By: Shuichu Sarahari (Shiroye Karihame)

Chapter: 5/??

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or am I associated with Hisaya Nakajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hnnnghh… God damn, I didn't get any sleep last night…" I push myself off the bed to find Mizuki staring down on top of me; her face slowly turning redder by the second. Her eyes were slightly baggy, and I slowly pulled myself out of bed. We both went to class to find that Nakatsu had also overslept. All three of us tromped down the halls to our first class.

As we got into the classroom, the teacher reprimanded us with much intensity for having overslept. We took our seats as he started the lesson.

"And that is how you can use the proper conjugate of the English language. When the verb is past tense, you have to add 'e'…"

_Rika's cheeks burned red as I fell into m unconscious state. I felt something warm fall across my lap and a soft warmth spread across my face. Something wet trickled down my cheek as I slumbered somewhere in between sleep and consciousness. I woke to find myself alone in a dim, but not yet dark, hospital room. A cool breeze wafted in through the open window, gently throwing my hair one way and then another._

_I try to sit up with no avail as my leg was covered in a thick cast from my ankle up to the quarters of my thigh. A pair of crutches, slightly dulled from use, lay beside the door of my room. I wished to get up and retrieve them, but my condition prevented me from doing so. My leg laced me with pain as I tried to move it, as if it had been asleep for hours on end and was just getting blood circulating back into it._

_A tap on the window startled me as I was staring into space reflecting on my actions. I turned to find myself staring a Rika, who was standing on a stool outside to get leverage. She mouthed something I could not understand, and yet, I understood her saying, "I'm sorry Sano."_

A bit of chalk smacked me on my forehead and brought me from the deep of my sleep. A small puddle of dust emanated from where it struck the desk as it fell. I coughed as the smoke passed into my lungs as Nakatsu stood before me. "Hey, Sano, it's time for our punishment."

The three of us hobbled from the classroom to the team room to meet our teacher. He held his rage well as the three of us passed the barrier from the safety of the hall to the dark confounds of the teacher's room.

"What on earth is wrong with you three? Well, Nakatsu's always like this but…"

"_Rika, don't apologize to me. The driver was drunk as he sped toward you. He was sentenced to three years in jail so do not worry." I gave the precautious girl a hint of a smile and returned to my brooding._

_Clack!_ Another piece of chalked smacked my head. "Sano, you dumbass wake up! Even if your eyes are open you can't fool me for too long." After another short but annoying reprimand he let us out of the dungeon and into the light.

"Hey, Ashiya, aren't you eating dinner with us? Arencha coming to the cafeteria?" I heard someone shout across the room.

"Umm… No, I'm going to buy some bread; I'll be back later." With that, she turned her heel and left the building promptly towards the main street. What most didn't notice was she turned and doubled back to Umeda's office. After she left my field of vision, I headed toward the cafeteria for some dinner, and repast.

An hour later I heard some shouting voices and headed over to the source of the disturbance. When I arrived on scene, I found Rika's hand raised towards Mizuki. I stepped forward and grasped her wrist. Her eyes dilated as she found the source of the resistance.

"Snap out of it." My voice sounded cold as if I was an Egyptian god who was displeased with his offerings. "What are you doing? What do you plan on gaining by hitting him?!" My voice had gained a sharp razor tone as my anger increased toward the stupid over obsessing girl.

She shrank back a little and managed to say, "B-b-but I was doing it for you." I let go of her wrist, and it fell limp beside her body.

"I never asked of such a deed from you, Rika." My voice lost some of its sharpness and I tried to use a calming reassuring tone. "The reason I don't jump is because I can't handle the pressure. You know this so don't involve my friend. It's annoying that you keep trying to act as my manager. Do not come here ever again. Let's go Ashiya." I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her away from the headache of my past.

"Ah! Sano! Leggo of me! Ouch stop it! Let GO!!" She actually managed to break my grip and struggled away from me. Her faced was flushed from some sort of anger. "Why did you say that?!"

"What do you…"

"That girl cared for you and that's the way you treat her?!" Tears welled up in the crevices of her shining brown eyes.

"Tha- Fine whatever…" I strode away from the exasperated and somewhat blind girl.

_Someday I'll tell her. I promise this to myself and her._

**Day 6**

I stepped outside into the morning breeze for some fresh air as Mizuki went out for her morning rounds of greeting the campus. There was a slight chill in the air and I pulled my jacked from my waist around my body. As I pulled it on, I felt the cold hard lump that sat there inside my right pocket. Peach juice for Mizuki rang through my head. I decided it was best to head back to the dorm room to see if she was back.

I opened the door to find a crowd of people, including Nakatsu, in our dorm as I pulled it open. The guys were all gaping at a long satin dress that her brother had sent her. I caught a glimpse of it, took something from the closet and set out to walk Yuujirou. The guys pestered me with pointless questions as I walked out of the door a mere minute after I had entered.

Several hours passed as I walked Yuujirou around and around our usual walking path. I stopped only as I heard him start to pant with exhaustion from the limitless repetitions of our walk. As I noticed his fatigue I set back towards the dorm to put him back on his house leash. As soon as I was sure that he was bound securely I headed into the dorm.

"Oooh. Good timing Sano. I was just about to go to dinner. Cmon let's go!" Something in her tone told me that something had happened and she was fired up (once again) and was ready to force me into jumping.

**Day 7**

The next day seemed to go by in a blur as Mizuki kept up her attempts to cheer me up. In the morning she forced me to go eat some decent breakfast with me. She stacked her plate high with rice and began to gorge herself in attempt to get me to do the same. Flecks of rice stuck to her face, which actually looked quite cute.

Next, she forced herself upon me and started ferrying me to and from classes, making me follow her around to and fro. Chemistry, English, ethics, and more were forced upon me by this imperturbable girl. Her efforts continued throughout the day varying from jumping to just being with me. I enjoyed her company but she is still… a little much.

**Day 12**

The day's continued in the same fashion with Mizuki trying to get me to jump. The day continued as usual with nothing special of comment besides the western lunch, which was surprisingly good. It consisted of this weird American custom called a "hamburger" some "French fries" and served with a side of ongiri just in case. I looked over only once and found that Mizuki had already eaten her whole plate by the time I was done with just the burger.

I was out with Yuujirou staring at the practice field when I felt like I was being overwhelmed by her confidence and perseverance. I headed back to the dorm and found her sitting in a corner.

"Welcome back Sano!" She asked me some pestering questions and asked for some peach juice. I ignored her until she said, "But you know, stuff like this kinda… feels like we're newlyweds or something." She said this with a slight blush but a definite smile. Something inside my psych snapped and a pushed her against the wall.

"Cut it OUT already Ashiya! What are you trying to do? Constantly pestering me! Why do you think I yelled at Rika? Think about it!" I walked off with a lengthened stride fuming and slammed the door as I strode into the hall. I heard the dorm room door open again while I was in the hall, but I paid it no attention. Voiced muffled through the door wafted to my ears with increasing irritation. I heard Mizuki sob softly and it sounded as if someone was comforting her; I guessed it was Nakatsu. I walked back to the door and heard Nakatsu mutter something.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just let me know." Nakatsu's voice sounded wise and sincere.

"Thank you," Came Mizuki's reply. I stood behind the door listening to this; a can of peach juice clutched in my hand. I was somewhat irritated by her reply and slightly disheartened. I felt a pang of guilt rise in my chest and walked off in some random direction thrusting the can of juice into someone's arms.

"I don' like sweet stuff," was all I said as I walked past. I was climbing some stairs when Nakatsu confronted me and pushed me outside.

"What don't you like about Mizuki?!" His voice was pained and his expression hurt.

"It's none of your business Nakatsu-chan," I stared down into his eyes with my cool dark pits of pupils.

"I-It is SO my business!" was all he could reply.

"You have no idea what you're talking about you stupid arrogant outfielder. It is between me and him. Wha-" I quickly broke his grip and ran towards the stairs as I saw Mizuki talking to the school's playboy Nanba.

"Wait up Sano!" I heard from behind me as I sped off towards the direction I spotted them at. Nihobashi, the camera-obsessed fool, was hiding in the bushes.

"I know where they went," he said in an oily sly voice.

I stepped up and took a hold of his collar. "SPIT IT OUT!" I roared over his protests of manhandling.

"Th-they went to the meeting room!" I threw him over to Nakatsu.

"He's all yours," I said and ran off. Grass, concrete, and gravel disappeared behind me as I sped towards the meeting room. I felt my breath coming in great gasps as I finally neared the mentioned room. I burst into the room shouting, "MIZUKI!" to find him sitting with Nanba sipping tea. "What are you guys doing?"

"Umm… Having coffee with senpai?" It looked exactly as it appeared. Nanba pulled himself up and left the room muttering something incomprehensible in my ear.

"Mizuki, uh, Ashiya, have I ever told you why I quit the high jump?" She shook her head. "Well, it was because of that girl, Rika. She was in the street and a truck was headed for her and she didn't seem to be able to get out of the way herself. I jumped in and pushed away from the oncoming vehicle and had a split-second or so to move myself, but I fell into the pressure of the final jump of my high school career and didn't move in time. I woke up in the hospital a while later. I want to try jumping again; I'm done running away from it."

"Don' you hate me?" She interjected.

"I DON'T hate you." Tears streamed down her face; her eyes slowly getting larger and swollen. "Don't cry, Mizuki." I held out a hand to her and pulled her head into my shoulder. "You idiot," I said with a smiling and mocking air. She started to stutter. "Shh. I don't have a handkerchief or anything."

"B-but why? Why do you feel like jumping all of the sudden?"

"I just feel it's time for me to get serious." I lead her away as the bell rung. "Come on, let's go, M-mizuki."

On a side note, Nakatsu was biting Nihobash

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Phew… all done in two hours… well review or die cuz I knows wheres youse guys lives.

Shuichu Sarahari


	6. Dark Chocolate is For The Win

Sano's Tale

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Chapter: 6/??

Disclaimer: I don't own H-K or any other company with it.

Notice(s): I suck at spelling (as seen in chap 5 too lazy to fix) so yea… good luck reading.  by the way. If there are no objections, I need your feedback on something. I'm considering chapter 7 to be a NaNoWriMo which is a 50,000 word mini novel. I want to know how many people would actually read it before I work on writing it. Please pm or review me your opinion (seriously guys). Also I'm going to stop doing days b/c Hana Kimi doesn't stay on track anymore  oh well guys.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh_… I take a quick glance at the clock in the far side of the bathroom. Twenty minutes till eight o'clock and morning classes. I shake off excess water and step out of the shower, towel draped over my shoulder. I quickly pull on my clothes in the bathroom, abiding by the fact Mizuki probably needed to time dress herself, and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and saw her standing there as happy as ever, jubilant smile resting on her face.

"Are you ready?" She nodded her reply and squirmed as I ruffled her hair. "You can't go out into public with hair like a birds nest, Ashiya-kun. Go comb it and I'll meet you in the hall." I walk out of the room as she walked into the bathroom. I punched a few coins into the vending machine with a _clank_ and picked peach juice for Mizuki and some cold coffee for myself. I stood beside the door and waited for her, eyes wandering across the floor and noticing all of the cracks and bumps on the 'smooth' surface. She finally opened the dorm room entrance and walked out.

"Oooh, thanks Sano! I love peach juice. Well, I think we took too long getting ready," I stared at her. "so we should skip breakfast and go straight to our first class."

I agreed with her, and we both walked to class.

"Sanooo! Why do you insist on treating me like a small child!!" She moaned and complained down to the classroom, hair becoming even more of a mess than before because of her squirming.

_Hmmph.. She's so cute when she does that. I just can't stand to stop it, and besides, it's fun to do this to her. Poke her and prod her one way and it makes her even more attractively delightful. I wish I could just tell her I know who she really is, but if she left, no one would ever forgive me for it. Geeze, am I really falling in love with this… cross-dressing, lying, awkward girl?_

"You're acting even MORE like a child now, Ashiya, so stop it and maybe I will treat you like a human being." I patted her head and strode into the classroom, leaving her gaping and confused.

A sharp ring shrieked across campus as class ended, leaving a clear bell-tone in our ears as it faded off into the distance. We all rose as the teacher was telling us about the upcoming essay due date. Chairs scraped the floor and books were put back in bags as the class filed slowly out of the room.

**One winter vacation later…**

"Oh, Mizuki, I realized you didn't go home during the winter break." Mizuki commented on how it was inconvenient to go home to America for only two months and how she decided it was best to stay here. "So what will you have to eat today?" Ashiya indicated the fox udon noodles as they were loaded onto her plate.

"I'll have the same, lady." I walked up behind Mizuki, making her jump slightly in shock. As we sat down, her eyes seemed glazed over and did not participate in any of the conversations until Nakatsu perked up.

"You guys need to eat more slowly and enjoy the flavor!" He rambled obnoxiously on and on about how one should eat food. "You guys don't care at all!"

"I understand that there will be a lot of guys at the sports events, but is there a reason why?"

"hrmmgh… -gulp- It's almost Valentine's day," Nakatsu managed through a bite of noodles.

"So… what's the big idea?" the others stared at her, dumbfounded.

"B-but it's the time when girls give chocolates to the guys they like, and maybe even some they don't like! It's the perfect time of year!!" Noe wailed to anyone who would listen.

"Don't they have it in America?"

"Y-yeah, but there's no tradition of giving chocolate…" Mizuki looked confused and hurt; a small pout crawling across her face."

-oomph- "God, c'mon I need to do this." I looked up at the stage bar with a slight anxiety.

_I know I can do this. I've done it before. I want to do this. I NEED to do this!" _

I run at the bar one last time for the night; footsteps echoing in the still night. –tmp tmp tmp- I run towards the bar, wind rushing through my hair and ending a chill down my spine. I turn and leap with all I have, tilting my head backwards to bring my legs over the menacing bar, and fell backwards on the landing pad. The bar was still.

The locker room was empty when I came in from practice. A towel was waiting for me on the bench and a note attached. "Don't give up," it said with a can of juice by it. I dried off and walked back to the dorm. I made only one stop to pick Mizuki up some peach juice.

"Hey, Sano, welcome back." Mizuki's face perked up as I walked through the door.

"Here, for you," I pressed the can of peach juice to her face as she squealed in surprise.

_I know that she's a girl, but I don't know if she knows that I know that she's a girl. Should I tell her that I know? I've grown attached to her and I don't want her to leave, so if I told her, would she be inclined to leave? Ah, forget it.._

The next morning, Mizuki dragged me out of bed to go support Nakatsu in his soccer game. He had an annoyed look on his face when he saw the rest of us show up. He put on a great show but in the end Osaka High lost.

The walk back to school was fine except for when we encountered him. Kagurazaka Makoto, the current high jump champion for high school.

"Hey, Izumi, can you still jump? Are you still going to run away?" His taunting tone perturbed my inner peace, but I stayed calm. Mizuki, on the other hand, lost her temper.

"I don't like the way you said that! What is your problem asshole?" Her face flushed pink as her voice rose. "What gives you the right to say he won't try again? The way I (atashi) see it, you're the one who's most afraid of Sano's return."

She went dead silent, but no one seemed to notice the way she spoke. They commented on the way she stuck up for me, and we all headed back to the dorms.

The shower water slowly poured over my body as I stepped in. It was still cold, but I was tired and didn't really mind. The smell of shampoo wafted throughout the bathroom, filling the room with a sweet peach scent. The water's temperature picked up, and I finished my shower, dried off, and stepped out.

"Hey, Mizuki, the shower's free. You needn't interfere again, but thank you." I listened to her shower and went to sleep to the sound of her singing in the shower.

_Sano-sama! Sano-sama! Izumi!! Girls this way and that were chasing me around the streets and across the campus. Each girl was carrying a giant 16 ounce chocolate and trying to hand it to me. I tried to run and hide, but they always found me. _

"_Leave me alone! I don't like sweets; they give me heartburn!!" I run out of space and climb a tree, girls clawing at my legs and trying to get to me. "Ah! Get away!"_

I woke up to find myself lying on the floor and Mizuki sitting on my chest, slapping me. Her eyes were brimmed with soft tears and she kept muttering to herself.

"Ouch… Hey, Ashiya… I'm up ok? Time to hit the class rooms," I pick her up off the floor and take her out of the room.

On the road up to the main campus a group of two girls came up to us. They both had short hair and wore foreign uniforms. Mizuki trembled slightly and looked lost.

"Umm… will you please accept this?" The shorter of the two held out a small box of chocolate out to Mizuki. "You are the only person who actually stands up to Kagurazaka, and we admire you for it." Ashiya stammered a little bit and took the box.

When Mizuki took the box, the other, shorter girl, stepped up and held up her box to me. "Well then, Izumi, please accept mine! I've admired you ever since I saw you in junior high. And if you don't have a girlfriend…"

_Good lord, all girls are like this come Valentine's day. They all come to me with their boxes of chocolates and ask me if I have a girlfriend. Ugh… Haven't any of them thought of dark chocolate? Oh, well... Do I really love Ashiya MIzuki? Either way, I really can't eat sweets even if I have to reject it from sweet girls. Haha I bet Nakatsu would be jealous. _

"I'm sorry, but I don't like sweet things. Thank you for offering, but I really cannot accept it." The girl looked crestfallen but kept a happy face.

"I-I understand. Please, I'll keep rooting for you! Good-bye Mizuki and Izumi!" The two girls turned on their heels and walked back to their school.

"Come on, Miki, we're going to be late."

After classes got out, I headed over to the practice fields to train.

-huff- The bar sat there, staring at me. Many centimeters over my head was the little orange bar, between me and what I wanted. I wanted to get over it, over the wall; the wall wanted to stop me. I was just finishing practice when Kagurazaka showed up with Mizuki over his shoulder.

"Hey, Izumi." His voice was of mockery and pride emanated from his self.

"I'm sorry Sano. I tried to stop him but he picked me up and." She stopped midsentence as he started to pat her butt.

"So soft. Kind of like a… girl." He smirked as she squirmed in his grasp.

_Urk… Oh, good lord… I wish I could do that, too. That just sucks man. Not cool._

"Give him back to me." A loud noise came from the direction of the two as Mizuki fell to the ground. She had just slapped him across the face.

_Wow, I never knew that Mizuki could do something like that. I always thought she was just a sweet clueless girl._

"Phew, that felt good." She flinched as Makoto lunged out to hit her back. I blocked his blow with my arm, winced slightly from his sheer power.

"Back off. Now leave." I grabbed the collar of his shirt as he grabbed mine.

"I get it now, Izumi. Maybe I'll take your little friend here for some fun later. Remember, little boy, I'll do anything in my power to utterly defeat you.

_Hopeless bastard… The day you beat me is the day I die, punk._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**End of Sano's Tale Chapter 6**

Ok that's it for today (and the whole week or so I worked on it too). I need feedback and I'll probably not write next chapter till December, so I'll make sure it's special for you guys. Alright! NaNoWriMo here I come!

Shuichu Sarahari


	7. A Day to not Remember

Sano's Tale

Author: Sarahai Shuichu-chan

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Hana Kimi, nor do I wish to make any money from doing this fan based work.

Notes: I have not updated this story in so long, it's really been about three or four years. To those of you who have waited for this update I truly apologize to you all!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ashiya, I'm going to go ahead and hop in the shower, kay?" I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. The tap squeaked as I turned on the water to warm it up. I could faintly hear Mizuki humming to herself in the other room as I quickly undressed. I held out my hand to the shower, testing to see if it was warm enough to get in. The warm water glistened down my body as I shampooed my hair. After washing my body and rinsing I quickly got out of the shower and dried off.

I walked out to find Ashiya talking to Yujiro. She didn't see me, and she was talking to herself.

"Yujiro? Did I ever tell you why I followed Sano all the way here? I've always been pretty good at sports, but I was never really interested. But that all changed when I first saw Sano Izumi. I was mesmerized!" She looked up to the stars, arm dangling over Yujiro. "I'd never seen anyone jump like that before. I wasn't really getting along with people at school, and I wanted to give up. But whenever Sano broke a new record, I felt like I had to hang in there too. That's when I started to get to know Julia. Haha! Sano gave me the courage to come here, and I've wanted to stay with him ever since."

This monologue was really heartfelt, but it was getting late. I stepped forward onto the gravel and knocked on the side of the building to get her attention.

"Oy! If you stay out here like that, you're going to catch a cold." It had become something of a catch phrase for me. Her face looked worried, so I pretended to pay attention to Yujiro. "You know, even though it's spring, it's still cold. Come on, let's go inside." We walked inside together and climbed into our beds. "Gnight, Ashiya."

"Good night Sano," she called from the top bunk. Her bed springs creaked above as she turned to get into a comfortable sleeping position. I lay my head back against the pillow and tried to get some sleep as well.

_I didn't realize what all she had gone through and how far she's come just to be with me. It's a little embarrassing really, but what can I do but support her until her time comes? She's just an awkward girl who happens to be my room mate in an all boys' school, is that so strange? Of course it is! Agh! This is going to be another sleepless night._

Morning classes passed by slowly. I felt Mizuki's eyes wander in my direction a few times during class, but nothing else of interest happened. The teacher dropped his chalk a couple of times eliciting a few small laughs from the class.

After class I heard Nakatsu telling everyone a scary story. I wasn't really paying attention, but everyone else seemed to be really into it. Nakatsu pipes in, "Pretty scary, eh Sano?"

"Huh? What a sweet story," I reply. Apparently this was the wrong answer. Nakatsu toppled over in sheer stupidity. "Lighten up," I tell him when he shouts at me some more.

"Hey, Sano! Don't you have practice today?" Mizuki showed up behind me in the locker room. I was still a bit embarrassed on how much my ability as a jumper had decayed, but I turned to her.

"Ashiya, I want to show you…" I started. She gave me a curious look. "My high jump. Let me show you." Her face lightened up visibly, eyes shining like the stars in the night sky. We walked down the practice field together, and I set up the bar.

_This is the reason she came to Japan. She followed me here to see me high jump in person. When I first met her, I think I would have wanted her to leave after she saw, but now I think that I want her to stay. Sigh, here goes nothing. I still have a long way to go. Both in this and in a relationship. My dad never gave me any time for dating._

I ran up at full speed towards the mounted red and white striped bar. It mocked me by glistening in the blood, sweat, and tears of my efforts to make it back to the competitive scene. Summoning every once of my strength I lunged myself up and over the bar only to feel something hit the bar. I fell on the landing pad and heard the loud _Clank!_ of the bar falling to the dirt in front of me.

_Dammit! So close. I really hoped that I was in good enough shape to show Mizuki. Why am I not good enough! Dammit!_

The disappointment on my face must have been visible on my face. Mizuki appeared by my side with tears in her eyes. "S-sano! I-it's okay

I shook my head, furious with myself. "Pathetic! I can't even jump at the mid level anymore…" Mizuki tugged at my arm nuzzling her head into my arm. _Honestly, the way you act, it's surprising that no one at the school knows that you're a girl, Mizuki._

"You can jump! Y-you will be able to jump again!" Tears were filling her eyes on the verge of spilling over.

"Ashiya, guys don't cry about stuff like that. You gave me a _chance_ to stop running away from the past and face the challenge of jumping again. You taught me that. That's why I'm going to stand tall and be a man!" I flicked her on the forehead. "Now stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once." I watched her as she headed toward the main campus again before turning around and going back to the training fields.

_Agh, that performance was really embarrassing especially for a girl that loved to watch me jump. Alright, I'm going to practice here and make this happen! That Kagurazaka better watch his back._

_Flump!_ I got up off the landing pad a twentieth time bracing my ears for the sound of the falling bar. Panting, I stood up and saw the bar was still right where it was supposed to be. I breathed a deep sigh of relief and headed back to the dormitory for a shower. Mizuki wasn't back yet, so I quickly hopped into the shower, hoping to finish before she came back.

Mizuki appeared in the door looking slightly dazed. I flipped the page in the book I was reading and let out a sigh. All of the sudden Nakatsu burst into the room.

"Hey guys! Looky here! You guys are lucky; we got something special. Look at this sake that the soccer alumni gave us!" Mizuki's ears perked up at the sound of this and pushed Nakatsu out of hearing range and whispered something in his ear. Nakatsu glanced at me and turned back to Mizuki. "But he's been so depressed lately… I don't know if he's worried about something or what, but he's spending too much time alone. If he doesn't want to talk about it, we shouldn't force him, but I thought if there was a party in his room, he might hang around." He looked thoughtfully into the air. Mizuki took this opportunity to give him a bear hug, and boy did his face turn red.

_Nakatsu, I know how you feel about Mizuki because it's kind of obvious, but I'm really starting to like her, and she really likes me. You better enjoy that moment there because that girl is my room mate. Oh, what am I saying…_

Glassing clanked against each other; snack bags spilled on the floor; and bottle after bottle of liquor was consumed. Everyone was playing games and singing karaoke. I tried not to join in, but my favorite song came on. I started humming along, so Nakatsu dragged me out to the front. He was already completely drunk, but it was nice to have someone push me outside my comfort zone. After an hour or so things started to die down. I looked up from my book to find that everyone except Mizuki and me had fallen asleep. Things were starting to get fuzzy.

"Oh, Sano, maybe you should get some sleep. I'll crash when I wake everyone up, okay?"

"Hnn, alright," was all I could manage. I really needed a drink of water. I was so thirsty. I found a cup filled with clear liquid on the table. I chugged it without thinking, and everything became extremely hot.

_I really want to take off my clothes… It's so hot here, but Mizuki is a girl. I couldn't possibly strip in front of her. Ugh, my body feels so heavy. Everyone is looking so much nicer than usual. Nakatsu is sprawled out on the floor. Oh, I see Mizuki. Haha, she's a girl. Come to think of it, girls always want to go out with me. I think couples kiss after a while right? Maybe I'll try it._

I crawled over to Mizuki who was on her knees putting blankets over everyone. She turned around and saw me approaching, so she backed up to the wall. Her head hit the wall as I kept coming forward. I don't think she realized what was going on until it was too late. My lips pressed against hers for the first time, holding her in place, time freezing for the both of us.

_So this is what it's like to kiss a girl. Everything about her is soft. Her lips, her body, her breath: I wish this feeling would last forever. This is what my dad hid from me for all of these years, the tenderness of a girl. Ah, my first step into man-_

I blacked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long overdue update. Thank you for reading this guys, and if you wanna shoot me go ahead :3

Lots of Love from a long lost Fiction writer

Shuu-chan


End file.
